


Hard

by capricethebrat (clownyprincess)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hook-Up, PWP, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownyprincess/pseuds/capricethebrat
Summary: “Find a chick at a bar - bump into her, hard - not too hard - pretty hard - then buy her a beer.”What happens when Johnny Lawrence bumps into you in a bar one night. Hardcore smut.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> some filthy smut for my boo kingkarate.

“Hey!”

Helplessly you watch as your drink topples over onto the bar, spilling foaming, sticky liquid everywhere. Instantly pissed, you whirl around to face the asshole that just knocked into you like a sledgehammer from behind. “What the fuck?”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” he’s grinning at you roguishly, suggesting he’s not very sorry at all. “Let me get you another.”

You were ready to cuss him out for being so goddamn careless, but seeing him has the words dying on your lips. This asshole who just bumped into you and spilled your drink is gorgeous. Gorgeous enough that you’re almost willing to give him a chance. You lean back up on the bar, tilt your head to the side and give him a cool once-over.

“Why should I?”

The asshole’s grin widens into a smirk and he returns your gaze with a slow, appraising up and down of your body.

“I’ll make it worth your while, how ‘bout that?”

Fuck it, he was cute. After a moment you silently shift to the side, making room for him at the bar next to you. He slid in, nodding for the bartender’s attention. Tumbleweeds was packed out, crammed with bikers there for the bike & tattoo show they had every year. It was the same reason you were there as well. And probably this asshole in his red leather jacket with the snake patch too.

“What’s your poison?” His blue eyes flashed down at you and you note the mischief there. 

“Hennessey.” It wasn’t what you’d been drinking, but the asshole’s appearance had put you in a mood to sip slow and consider your next move. You study him as he puts the order in - tall and broad-shouldered beneath the jacket, built like he’s fit beneath his clothes. Cropped blonde hair, bright and golden even though he’s gotta be pushing fifty. A rugged, handsome face. Something sad around the eyes, just enough to make his aging pretty-boy looks a little more interesting. Maybe he’s a little older than you usually go for this kinda thing, but there’s something in the way he moves and grins that makes you think he just might be perfect too.

Your drinks arrive and he hands yours to you, holds up his own for a toast: “Where being a clumsy jerk-off gets me”. You smile to yourself as the glasses clink, then take a sip, the liquor pooling in your gut like fire. He bumped into you on purpose, you know that. 

He takes a sip, licks his lips and looks at you, head cocked. “So, I’m Johnny.”

You don’t really care about names. 

“You got a bike here, Johnny?”

“Not in the show, nah. Just here to look.” He has the balls to flicker his gaze up and down your body again, nice and slow. Your cheeks flush, your skin tingles. The way he looks at you like he’s thinking about where he’ll start. Now you’re thinking about it too. “How about you?”

You shrug. “Just here to look.” You give him a little up and down of your own, meet his eyes brazenly. The corner of his mouth tugs up in a smirk as he realises you’re game.

“Seen anything you like?” The grin he gives you is playful, making him seem a lot younger than he is. You begin to wonder how hard he feels beneath his clothes, how hard he can go, if he really has as much vitality as he seems. 

“Hmmm, I’ve got my eye on something,” you reply slowly, teasingly, as he leans on the bar and surveys you like he’s thinking about throwing you down on top of it right then and there. “Might need to give it a test drive first though.”

There it is. You’ve made your decision. Johnny in his red leather jacket and his naughty boy grin is who you came here to meet tonight. His eyes lock with yours over the rim of his glass as your words sink in, trying to figure out if you really mean what you may have just suggested. You gaze back boldly, a little smile on your lips, draining your Henney in one gulp. Your cheeks scorch, you feel the liquor burn all the way down. Holding his gaze, you lick your lips, cock a brow at him. 

After a moment, he just smirks and sculls his bourbon, placing the glass back down on the bartop with a thunk. “Well, let’s see about that then.”

He follows you through the crowded bar, the both of you weaving in and out around bearded bikers and their old ladies, tattooed and ribald. You know your ass is swaying in the leather mini skirt you’re wearing, trusting Johnny is watching it the whole way as you guide him towards the restrooms at the back.

A couple stumbles out of the mens’, cackling together uproariously and you suspect they’ve just been doing what you’re about to do. You slip into the toilets, anticipation now accumulating like a storm in your chest, Johnny close at your heels. A couple of guys are using the urinal as you and Johnny duck into the stall at the end of the row, meaning your cover is already blown. It doesn’t matter - you’re not the first, won’t be the last to spend some time in a toilet cubicle with a stranger tonight.

Johnny slams the cubicle door shut behind you as soon as you’re both in, jamming the lock home. You’re both panting lightly now as you look at each other, taking in everything that got you both in here alone together. Then he steps forward and grabs you, jerking you in against him.

His mouth is hot and still sweet with bourbon and you moan against it as his lips crush yours, push them open for his tongue in such a way you know you made the right choice. This guy knows what he’s doing, and likes doing it. His hands are on your hips, pulling your groin against his as you kiss, his breathing heavy and urgent. You wonder if he’s been as pent up as you as you push up against him, running your fingers up through his short, soft hair. You take hold of it with one fist, hard, jerking his face closer to yours and he responds with an eager groan, dropping his hands down to grab your ass, pull you tighter to his body - which feels every bit as hard against you as it looked. This frantic, breathless kissing has your nipples hard, your pussy wet enough already. His teeth graze your lips, his tongue chases yours - it’s you who got him in here, but he’s confident taking charge and you practically melt against him while you grind up against each other, his hard cock digging into your hip.

The thought of it has you giddy with intention, breaking your kiss to give him a breathless stare before you slide down, dropping to your knees in front of him in the tiny, grimy cuticle.

Johnny leans back up against the stall partition, watching you with eyes lidded heavily with desire, one big, veiny hand reaching out to squeeze your shoulder as you fumble with the buckle of his belt. Even above the distant sound of classic rock that thunders in the bar, the clink of the buckle and the zip of his jeans being slid down would be unmistakable to anyone in the toilets with them.

You can hardly breathe as you reach into his fly to pull his cock out. Between your thighs, your pussy is soaking wet now, slippery wet as you find the firm shaft of his cock in his jeans, gently tugging it free. Johnny’s hand moves softly up your shoulder to push a strand of hair back behind your ears. His cock is big and thick, pink with engorgement; it springs out and stands straight towards your lips, its head dripping precum. Just looking at it is making you wetter, hotter, needier. You grasp the shaft with one hand, looking up at Johnny with your lips at the tip, ready and glistening. He sighs, cups your face, his thumb grazing your cheek.

“Where the fuck did you come from?”

His voice is raw with desire, wonder. Keeping your eyes locked on his, you slide your mouth over the head of his cock, and he groans and thrusts forward. Salt on your tongue gives way to silky flesh stretched tight, his rigid length sliding quickly towards the back of your throat. He’s already thinking about deepthroating you and it makes your pussy pulse, makes you moan and suck his dick like you’re praying. His hand shifts back into your hair and you can feel how badly he wants to grip down hard in the tension of his strong fingertips. You suck his cock in long, steady strokes that tighten at the head, your tongue teasing his frenulum, the slit at his tip so that he groans and thrusts mindlessly into your mouth. His grip in your hair tightens, intensifying the ache in your pussy, the one that can only be fucked away. You spend a little while at the head, licking and suckling until it’s almost purple, swollen with torment, as he gasps and holds your head and watches you from above. Then you look up at him again and slide his cock straight down into the back of your throat, rolling your neck around and around. The muscles of your throat slowly massage the head of his dick and he sucks in a shuddering breath between his teeth and his head bangs back against the partition wall. 

“Fuck!”

It’s a strangled gasp, a helpless cry and your body floods with endorphins at the sound of it. There’s a little scattered laughter outside; someone knows what you’re up to. You don’t care. 

Johnny looks back down at you again, an intensity in his eyes that is almost furious. He’s still got you gripped by the hair and now he begins to fuck your face, not so gently. It makes you wetter, makes you throb, and you moan your assent to him around the hard cock in your mouth, not looking away from him. A girl who drops to her knees in a dirty bar toilet to suck a stranger’s cock doesn’t want to be treated nice and he’s beginning to catch on. His gaze on you narrows, teeth tugging his bottom lip as he thrusts harder and harder into your mouth, holding your head still with one hand knotted in your hair. It feels so good, for your body and your mind, to have this handsome hunk in red leather use you like this, not hesitating at the opportunity to make a fantasy come true, to take control of it. You’re thrumming with bliss, moaning hungrily as his cock slides in and out of your wet mouth, bruising your lips. You’re barely aware of the cold tile under your knees, the grimy toilet, the creak of the flimsy partition as Johnny thrusts. You’re holding onto his thighs tightly when he reaches down with his free hand to grasp and fondle your tits, reaching into your bustier to tug them free, pulling and squeezing your nipples so that your clit twitches each time in response. He can’t take his eyes off you as you roll your tongue around his dick, look up at him so that he can see just how much you’re loving this.

“Fuck!”

He pulls his cock free of your mouth suddenly, tugging you back up onto your feet. He kisses you again as he pushes you back towards the toilet, his tongue thrusting as deep as his cock had, his hands fondling your breasts. Abruptly, he lifts you up onto the cistern, spreading your thighs with an easy sweep of one big hand, his gaze on you delirious before he straddles the toilet and sits down to lick your pussy.

You hadn’t expected this and the moan you make is sweet when he pushes up your skirt and grunts to find you naked underneath. His breath is hot as he gets close to your wet pussy, your clit leaping with anticipation of his mouth. He pauses, panting on you, his arms hooked under your thighs to hold your hips tilted just right. 

“I’d usually take my time here, but - ”

And then his lips are enveloping your clit in one soft, wet suck that has you shuddering and pushing against him for more. Not just your clit but your whole pussy by now is engorged and swollen with need and you know this isn’t going to take long as he slides a big finger just inside your wet hole, teasing back and forth as his lips and tongue sweep and suck your clit over and over.  _ Fuck  _ he knows what he’s doing and you wish he  _ could _ take his time, but this really isn’t the right place for it, damn it. You look down into his blue eyes, watching your face closely, and then he’s sucking your clit between his lips again, holding it there for the tip of his tongue to dart against. You’re suddenly cumming very hard and very loud, thrusting and pulsing against his face. He doesn’t stop what he’s doing, pushing you all the way through it and not seeming to give a fuck how loud you’re being. His finger inside you continues to press, intensifying your orgasm beyond what you’ve experienced during any bathroom hook-up before. You convulse around him, muscles flexing hard as his mouth makes it last and last, the heavy pulses of your orgasm giving way to fiery aftershocks.

Johnny stands back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing you by the waist, jerking you back down onto your feet. You’re limp with ecstasy, letting him spin you around and bend you over the toilet, kicking your legs apart to expose your sopping pussy to his erect cock.

He grabs you by the hips and lines up, the head of his dick swiping deliciously through your folds, finding your hole. As he pushes into you, you grunt and your knees shake, but he’s holding you up nice and steady. His cock feels better than you even imagined it would, filling you up enough it might’ve hurt a little if you’d been any less turned on. As it is, he’s having no problems going in deep, a shuddering groan mingling with your gasp, your walls stretching tight around him. 

“Oh fuck yes,” you gasp as he grips your hips hard, begins to thrust into you. The momentum jerks you forward, almost off your feet. He’s losing control, holding you still as his thrusts get harder, deeper, more urgent. “Fuck me hard, Johnny.”

He groans to hear his name from your mouth, to hear what you want from him, and does as you beg. He’s pounding into you now, the smack of his hips against your ass echoing off the tiles around you, your tits jiggling back and forth. You can tell by the way he gasps, the staggered hitch of his breath, that he’s trying to make this last as long as he can, riding the very cusp of orgasm. His cock is so big and so hard inside you, his thrusts so deep and steady, that you feel another surge of ecstasy coming, urged on by the firm grip of his hands on your hips. Johnny’s hips speed up, somehow fucking you even harder so that your mind simply drifts away, leaving you coasting only on sensation. You want this to last forever. You hang onto the cistern for dear life as Johnny lets go of one hip only to grab hold of your hair and pull back, making you whimper and moan and finally cum again, your pussy flexing around his dick as he groans between gritted teeth and erupts inside you. He pounds mindlessly away at you while he rides out his orgasm, his gasps and moans loud in the small cubicle. You can feel his cock pulsing inside you, how long it lasts as he shudders and sighs. Waves of pleasure course through your body as your bliss ebbs, as he slows behind you and his dick stops spasming inside your cunt. 

He comes to a stop and for a moment you both simply stay there, silent and still joined, your mingled breathing ragged and stunned. You can feel each twitch of your aftershocks hard around his slowly softening cock. After a long, exhausted moment, he holds your hips and gently pulls out of you. Oh, it hurts to lose him. He pulls your skirt down, smoothing it into place, which you think is kinda sweet. Straightening up, you turn to face him, adjusting your bustier to cover your breasts again. He’s leaning against the cubicle wall, looking at you with a slightly dazed expression, tucking his now soft cock back into his jeans. His blue eyes rove you up and down appreciatively and then he’s reaching out to thumb your lip, cupping your cheek in his palm. 

“Okay, I gotta buy you another drink after that,” he says and you smile at him, realising you’d like that very much. 

“I think I need one,” you reply, your gaze flirtatious, satisfied. 

He cocks his head at you, raises a brow.

“And maybe I can get a name now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like it rough and dirty. kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
